Frozen Yogurt
by LastKnight3219
Summary: remember when Jane kissed Maura's cheek before leaving to get yogurt ?
1. Chapter 1

"Maur…I don't wanna have sex with you" Jane said softly, kissing the crown of honey blonde hair.

Cuddled up on the couch, Jane the big spoon to Maura's little. They had retired there after a dinner of half meat half mushroom pizza to watch the game on TV.

Maura had noticed that Jane seemed preoccupied since breezing in with the pizza, but knows by now not to push right away. Look for clues first.

The first major clue was that Jane wanted to share the couch, while laying down. Not the usual routine during game time. The sound was not turned up to the usual volume. As the game progressed Jane was not yelling at the screen-no encouragement, no coaching tips, no groans of disbelief at questionable calls. It was like she wasn't really watching, the TV on for background noise, something to stare at.

The next clue was Jane's hands. One tucked up under her head, the other started off casually resting on Maura's hip. But then started moving in random patterns, roaming from upper thigh to mid torso and back again.

Not that touching was odd. It was just not the norm for game time.

Before a hypothesis could be formulated, Jane finally began to speak.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when I was teasing you about your frozen yogurt touching? "

"Yes, Jane."

"Then I just walked over and kissed your cheek before I left?"

"I remember."

"It didn't dawn on me what I had done until I was already driving away. Something I have never done so…naturally before. Kissed a…I don't even know what to call what you mean to me. Which got me to thinking. About relationships. And how they go for me. I meet a man who I think might be interesting and attractive, who I think I can talk to and we date. If that seems to go well, we date some more. Then the next step happens. It is expected. It is what is done. So we do. It's not that I don't like it. It's not like sometimes I don't want to. But."

"But what, Jane?"

"Just but." Jane sighs and pulls Maura closer.

"You know you can tell me anything." Reaching to cover Jane's hand, trying to reassure through light fingertip touches, Maura continues softly "You mean everything to me, Jane. You are, at the very least, my best friend. I have already told you I cannot picture my life without you in it."

"I know, Maur. I am just confused, I guess. This. Us. Is the best relationship I have ever had. I feel so comfortable with you. Like I don't have to prove myself. Like there are no preconceived expectations. Protective of you and our time together. I want you to be happy but I think I get…jealous of whoever you are spending time with if it's not with me. I think of something and it is you I want to tell it to. Does this…us…seem weird to you?"

"No, it doesn't feel weird to me, Jane. I have many of the same feelings." Taking a deep breath, Maura decides to push a little. "This is where I want to be. With you. In whatever way you will let me be."

The play-by-play of the announcer is the only sound for what feels like an eternity while Maura waits for a reply that may never come.

"What do you mean, Maur? That sorta sounds like I am controlling you somehow."

"Well, think about how you termed you and me as us. Like a couple." Closing her eyes and holding her breath, Maura waits to see if Jane will run.

"A couple? But we aren't…like that…wouldn't that make us, um, lesbians?"

At last the word is out in the open. And uttered by Jane. How to proceed…

"Well, yes, it would. If we wanted or needed to put a label on our relationship. All I know, in my heart, is that for me, Jane, it is you" entwining their fingers, bringing their hands to her lips and placing light kisses to the knuckles, Maura waits again for fight or flight.

"And you would be ok with people thinking or calling you…me…us lesbians? Or those other so attractive terms?" The return of Jane's sarcasm was a welcome relief, showing she was still engaged in the conversation.

Moving their still joined hands to her chest with Jane's resting against her heart "I don't care what anyone thinks about us but you. You are the person who matters the most to me, Jane." Not able to keep the emotion out of her voice any longer, Maura continues straining to make Jane understand. "You are in here filling up the empty spaces, smoothing the rough patches, making me feel complete and worthy."

"Yes. Yes Maura, I feel that way too. Exactly." Jane's voice is laced with excitement for being understood.

"Maur?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"May…may I kiss you?" hesitant, shy.

"You have never felt the need to ask before. May I know why you need to now?"

"This one will be different. Perhaps our beginning. So? May I?" Anticipating the answer, leaning down as close to her lips as she can, the request for permission spoken directly to her target.

Instead of answering verbally, Maura moves the millimeter necessary to finally touch Jane's lips with her own.

The kiss is just light pressure, like neither of them had ever kissed before. Jane pulls away with a gasp and a soft "Oh", the hand that was against Maura's heart coming to her own lips as if to feel with her fingertips the impressions left behind.

Uncurling the arm from beneath her head, planting it on the couch to provide leverage to lift her upper body so that Maura can rollover onto her back. Jane remains above Maura's body but close enough to kiss properly.

"May I?" Jane rasps out, her gaze moving from Maura's eyes to her lips.

"Yes, please Jane" Maura whispers, the tip of her tongue wetting her lips.

Lowering herself as gently as possible Jane savors the full body contact, resting her forehead against Maura's. "Oh God, the way we fit…it is perfect. So much different than a hug."

Moving in for another kiss, Maura maneuvers a leg in between Jane's fitting them together, the contact everywhere even better than she dreamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Yogurt

Chapter 2

A/N many, many thanks to everyone who read this mess . One person commented that Jane was not in character. That may be so. This Jane is nervous, hesitant, shy and out of her element but determined to try to tell/show Maura how she feels. If this sort of Jane is not your cup of tea, then perhaps this is not for you.

I own nothing.

* * *

Never has anything felt so right. Jane can't decide what feels best, it's all sensory overload. Maura everywhere-warm, soft but strong, gentle. Hands moving without command, innocent touches. Getting to know Maura's skin with the knowledge of Want set free. Discovering that there are many different kinds of kisses, not just a few as a half assed prelude to…well, the rest.

"Um- is this the way you always kiss?"

"I don't understand what you mean, Jane. Do you not like it?"

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant. I like this a lot. I'm just used to, you know, things going differently."

"I see. How would you rather"

"No, Maur" Embarrassed now Jane buries her face into Maura's neck mumbling "Never mind. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Tell me what you are thinking, please Jane."

"Just that, sort of what I was trying to say earlier. The way it goes for me. Not like this."

"I don't understand. I want to, Jane, so much. Would you let me sit up so we can talk?"

Jane gets up immediately and begins to pace. Maura worries that Jane will run.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Come sit down. We don't have to talk."

"It's just that they always shove their tongues down my throat, grab and pinch and in a hurry and then, then, you know, and rollover. That isn't what really happens, of course. I am sure it is fine…but that is not how it feels to me. Its dominance and control and…"

Maura is up off the couch, wrapping her arms around Jane, holding her close, whispering sweet nothings while wondering how many times Jane has felt this way. Every time after Hoyt at least, her mind supplies. "Shh, its ok…I'm here…I've got you…we don't _have_ to do anything…just let me hold you"

Relaxing into Maura's hands rubbing gentle circles across her back, Jane pulls tighter, unconsciously swaying. The slight movement, much like an intimate slow dance, finds both women sighing pleasurably. Hands resume getting to know the body pressed so closely, discovering what touches makes the other move closer, bodies shifting together like puzzle pieces until the fit is delightfully torturous. Hums of approval, the whisper of clothing becomes the music they move to.

Jane rains kisses to the top of Maura's head at the hairline, moving down and across her forehead before reaching to cup her chin, tilting her head up to leave gentle kisses across closed eyes, cheeks, the tip of her nose and finally back to the lips that have been calling for this kind of attention for so, so long.

Jane pulled back slightly, husking "Maur…May I?"

Emboldened by the evening's events, taking the chance that Jane was finally ready, Maura met Jane's explosive gaze and replied as calmly as she could "Jane, when we are alone, like this…you may touch me, _have me_, in any way you want."

Groaning from deep in in her chest, Jane kisses Maura fully, tracing with her tongue, meeting Maura's, each exploring the new warm, wet world.

Jane forgot to breathe, her arms dropped from Maura to hang loosely, her brain trying to process the sensations being reported from her mouth. Leaning back, gasping for air, Jane relishes the way Maura nuzzles into her neck, kissing, nipping, and licking while her hands glide up then down her arms, holding her hands, entwining their fingers.

"God, Maur…you…that was…" Beaming, full blown dimpled smile finishes the sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Yogurt

Chapter 3

A/N my last note came across off passive/aggressive bitchy/whiny and I apologize for that, truly. Many, many Thanks to each and every one of you kind souls for reading.

* * *

"I'm beginning to wonder if you have ever been properly kissed, Jane." The teasing tone took the potential bite out of the comment. "Let me?"

At Jane's nod and swift intake of breath, Maura untangled their fingers, her hands again running up strong arms, across shoulders to caress smooth, warm skin, tracing the contours of Jane's neck. One hand wanders back to the nape, gently kneading tense muscles, while the other follows the jaw line, finally coming to rest in the glorious mane of hair. Encouraging Jane to lean in and down with slight pressure from both hands, Maura breathlessly utters "My Jane" before their lips meet in a sweet, tender kiss that goes on and on, gaining in intensity, pulling them both closer until Maura feels Jane nipping at her bottom lip. Tongues join lips and teeth, mouths opening to allow each other full access.

Maura becomes aware that Jane has been moving them ever so slowly only as a wall meets her back. A hand is under her blouse, smoothing warmth across her lower back, the other fumbling with buttons. Untangling her hand from Jane's hair, Maura lowers it caressingly down Jane's cheek and neck, following the collar to the top most button. Making quick work of the buttons she can reach, the undershirt barring further exploration, Maura is content, for now, touching the skin she has caught herself staring at for years.

"Take me to bed, Jane."

Jane recaptures Maura's lips with a blistering, soul searching kiss as a hand under her blouse moves from her lower back up to her bra, fingertips following its path to palm a breast. Arching into the contact, a whimper escapes.

"Please, Jane…I need to feel your skin, everywhere."

Groaning, Jane pulls Maura closer, moving them towards the staircase. It is at the base of the steps that it becomes clear that as a lip-locked unit they will never make it to Maura's bed. Giving in to the need to be as close as possible, Jane steps away, gesturing for Maura to proceed.

It's a race up the stairs to the landing where they resume kissing like they haven't seen one another for weeks.

Once in the threshold of the bedroom, Maura kicks off her heels, backing them towards the bed. Although the kissing and touching continues, Maura can feel Jane tense up. Pulling back, Maura threads her hands back around Jane's neck and reassures "We don't have to do anything Jane, its okay" while maintaining eye contact.

"I've just never…you know…" ducking her head Jane finishes her thought "withawoman" mumbled all in a rush against Maura's neck "but I want to, with you."

"We both have the same parts, Jane. Just touch me the way you touch yourself."

"Yeah, I sorta figured…I mean I've thought about…what about my hands, though…the scars…

"Oh" Understanding what is concerning Jane, Maura tries to explain "I always know when it's you touching me Jane. But it has nothing to do with the battle wounds you carry. Your touch, the feelings behind why you are touching me-that is what I feel. The warmth, caring, protectiveness, and sometimes possessiveness. You make me feel wanted." Wanting to make sure Jane is listening, Maura tenderly cups Jane's chin, pulling her away from hiding against her neck, making her make eye contact. "Please don't worry about that."

Jane just nods, leaning her forehead against Maura's, arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Rubbing soothing circles across her back, Maura feels Jane relax.

A quick kiss, then Maura suggests "Let's get changed and go to bed."

"I'm sorry, I guess I ruined it."

"Don't be silly Jane. Unless you wanted a one night stand, there is always tomorrow." With a wink and a smile, Maura turns to get her pajamas.

Jane just sits on the bed, watching Maura move about. When she goes into the walk in closet to change, Jane finishes unbuttoning her shirt, deciding to sleep in the undershirt. Once her pants are off, Jane mostly folds up her clothes and puts them on a chair. Following their usual routine, Jane heads to the en suite to brush her teeth. Going to 'her' side of the bed and getting in, she lays down on her side, head propped up on hand and elbow, to continue watching Maura.

Emerging from the closet in black silk, Maura stops and smiles at the simple sight of Jane in her bed. Despite the fact that they have slept together before, tonight is different. Unbeknownst to each other they are both thinking the same thing- tonight they can touch without worrying what the other will think.

Maura heads to the en suite to do her nightly regimen. Standing up from rinsing her mouth after brushing her teeth, she is happily surprised to see Jane standing behind her in the mirror.

"Did you need something, Jane?"

"No, I just missed you." Stepping forward to press her body firmly against Maura's back, hands at her waist, Jane starts kissing Maura's neck.

Maura tries to watch in the mirror but seeing Jane's dark head moving against her neck, feeling the kisses there turning into nipping and sucking, the warmth at her back, hands at her waist circling around to abdomen, creeping up under the top-it is all too much. Closing her eyes, pushing back against Jane, turning her head to give Jane more room, Maura gives in to sensation.

Hands wandering across and upward, Jane hears Maura's breathe hitch. Warm, soft, smooth skin under her fingertips, inhaling the scent of Maura, Jane feels dizzy, drunk on the woman in her arms. Cupping a breast in each hand, weighing them, Jane's mouth waters at the thought of tasting them.

"Show me what you like, help me." Jane's normally husky voice has dropped even lower.

Maura lets go of the countertop to bring her hands up to her breasts, Jane's hands on her skin, her hands on silk over Jane's. Firm pressure, around in circles until Maura can feel the scars scraping against her nipples, hardening them even further. Maura can feel Jane's nipples on her back now. Opening her eyes, Maura meets Jane's half lidded gaze in the mirror.

Keeping eye contact, Maura moves their left hands down, lower, both now under the waistband of the pants. There is no other barrier to prevent Jane from finding out how ready she is. Once her hand touches damp curls, she rests her hand atop of Jane's, not wanting to force her into doing more.

Jane had never thought of anything this erotic. The proof of her arousal is beginning to dampen her thighs.

Gently moving her left hand lower Jane encounters copious wetness. Swirling three fingertips, coating them, Jane pulls her hand out and up to her mouth. Making sure Maura is still watching in the mirror, Jane extends her tongue to lick them hungrily.

Groans fill the air as Maura spins around, her own tongue competing and tangling with Jane's. Fingers clean, Jane uses both hands to grasp as much of the silk cloth as each can hold before ripping the buttons off, revealing the upper body she has been dreaming of.

Watching Jane bend forward, Maura thinks she is going to feel warm, wet mouth savoring on a breast. The anticipation focuses her gaze on Jane's face, not what her arms are doing. So when she is picked up a gasp of surprise makes Jane chuckle.

"I always knew you were strong" Maura comments, left hand caressing the bulging muscles of Jane's bicep "but you never cease to amaze me." Nuzzling into Jane's neck, Maura takes the opportunity to slide her hand under the top of undershirt cupping, gently kneading the breast hiding there, flicking the nipple.

The hissing intake of breath, tensing of abdominal muscles and a whimper all tell Maura that Jane is as aroused as she is.

Three long strides and Jane is gently lowering Maura to the bed, removing the now useless pajama top. Kissing begins anew as Jane fits her body against the blonde goddess beneath her, slipping a leg between Maura's.

A growl passes from Jane's mouth as she feels Maura's breasts press against hers even though the undershirt and the wet heat against her thigh.

"Jane…please, Jane…I need to feel your skin" not waiting for a reply, Maura reaches for the hem of the undershirt intending to eliminate the offending cloth but instead her hands find the shapely gluteal muscles.

It takes a few moments for her mind to process that Jane is wearing only the undershirt. By the time Maura understands what her hands are telling her and a plan of action is formulated, it is too late.

Jane had been kissing, licking and nipping at the neck so gracefully presented making a mental map of where she had received vocal responses while her hands had been preoccupied with learning the curves and contours of Maura's breasts.

Now, her mouth joined hands.

Maura's ability to think short-circuited. Variations of "Oh", "Yes", "Please" and "More" are the only words she can manage.

Detecting a difference in skin texture or temperature causes a thorough investigation of the area in question, much to the delight of both parties.

Licking her lips, Jane sucks in as much of one breast as she can then uses the underneath side of her tongue to flick across the trapped nipple. Releasing the mouthful only to suck it back in, this time curling her tongue down to fold the tip against the nipple and fluttering it. Taking pity on the other breast, Jane pulls her lips in over her teeth, sucks in the nipple and releases it scraping through her teeth, nipping at the tip once it is fully free.

The need for Jane to touch much, much lower is now overpowering. Unable to restrain herself any longer, Maura lets her hips surge up against Jane's thigh while her hands pull the undershirt up and over Jane's head.

Jane raises up just enough to grab the shirt and throw it somewhere before sliding herself and the pajama pants down. Closing her eyes, hovering over the place she has wanted to taste, Jane takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent.

Not wanting to overlook a drop, Jane begins licking the inside of one thigh, picks a spot and latches on, sucking hard until she is confident a mark will be left. Working her way up, across the source and over to the other thigh to give the same attention there.

A quick, sharp bite brings Maura's hands to her hair and another surge of hips.

Teasing no longer, Jane concentrates all her attention to devouring the gushing delight before her. Long, slow, flat tongue licks from bottom to top. Barely there at first, moist heat at best. The next pass infinitesimally closer, Maura's hips following the movement, establishing a slow rhythm. Closer, closer, full contact. Bliss.

Reveling in this taste of Maura, different than mouth or skin but somehow all the same.

So much to enjoy, the taste changing subtly as arousal heightens. More with each lick.

Patience waning, Jane firms her tongue and enters. Instantaneously the dizzying, drunk on Maura feeling that had been buzzing in the background overwhelms everything.

Quickly replacing her tongue with two fingers and sucking on the engorged nub, Maura is cresting, cresting, and then suddenly there with a cry of "JANE!"

Content to stay where she is Jane only gives in when the hands in her hair become insistent.

Kissing her way up, Jane drapes herself across Maura "What I was trying to say downstairs is that I don't wanna have sex with you, I want to make love with you. This, all of this, is how I feel when I think of you, when I'm with you, when I'm missing you…I love you, Maur."

* * *

A/N this took FOREVER to write. dunno if i really like it but it was way past time to finish this. i do believe i will leave Jane and Maura to other, better writers. Thanks again


End file.
